bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Civ
Civ (シブ shibu) is a former Corps Commander for the Onmitsukidō, and a former member of the Second Division. One of the older members of the Gotei 13, Civ had joined it's ranks not too long after it's formation as a young Shinigami. After a moment of clairvoyance, Civ had himself sealed in a cell in the Pit of Maggots after resigning from his post as Corps Commander. After many centuries, he would be ultimately released by rogue Shinigami agents who were seeking his knowledge. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Jikan no Tenmetsu (時間の点滅, Time Blink): In it's sealed state, Jikan no Tenmetsu is a normal katana with a maroon red hilt, fashioned with a red ribbon that hangs at the bottom. Civ usually keeps the blade hidden within his robe out of sight until he needs to bring forth it's abilities. The sheath that Jikan no Tenmetsu is carried in is sometimes even used by Civ as a secondary weapon used for blunt attacks alongside the blade. Due to how long Civ had been training and meditating with his Zanpakutō, he has a very close and efficient partnership with his sword. Jikan no Tenmetsu is a Zanpakutō that seems to have two different identities sharing the same body, both entities sharing the same name yet as different genders. *'Shikai': The Shikai command is "Past, Present and Future's Power (過去、現在、未来の力, Kako, genzai, mirai no chikara). Civ holds the blade in front of his body as it is enveloped in a flash of light, before revealing its Shikai form. Jikan no Tenmetsu's appearance is now a katana reminiscent to that of its normal state, besides having etchings on either side of its blade, both in the Kanji characters for Past and the other for Present. As well as this, the blade can extend up to twice of Civ's height, as well as retract into the handle to make use of it as a dagger. :Shikai Special Ability: Jikan no Tenmetsu's power is able to manipulate the time revolving around either Civ or his opponents, granting him a new level of power on the field. Granted, it affects how the targets perceive time and not time itself, meaning that Civ either speeds or slows a person's view of time in order to enhance or to emphasis some effects. Anyone who is in the area of effect of Jikan no Tenmetsu's presence is affected by it's time perception manipulation, whilst people on the outside are not. :*'Jū-nen Surasshu' (十年スラッシュ Decade Slash): :*'Seiki no Surasshu' (世紀のスラッシュ Century Slash): :*'Jikan Tenmetsu Kōgeki' (時間点滅攻撃, Time Blink Attack): :*'Chikaku Jikan: Yukkuri' (知覚時間：ゆっくり Perceptive Time: Slowed): :*'Chikaku Jikan: Zōka' (知覚時間：増加 Perceptive Time: Increased): *'Bankai': Jikan ga Meimetsu Suru (時間が明滅する Time Blink Ultimatum): When released, both Civ and the blade's appearances change. An aura first surrounds Civ and Jikan no Tenmetsu, glowing in a light that continuously becomes brighter before no inch of Civ or his blade can be seen. Abruptly dispersing and knocking back anyone who is close to him, Civ can be seen with both of his hands etched with the similar symbols as his blade. However this time, Past is seen on his left hand while Future is seen on the right, representing his power on the field reaching a new step. Each time that Civ slashes with Jikan ga Meimetsu Suru, a white light follows just behind it. His Zanpakutō, Jikan no Tenmetsu, will manifest to him in her normal form just beside him, standing quietly to him whilst at times telling him certain information about the things that lay ahead of him. With this control over time, Jikan no Tenmetsu is able to foresee the events of a future, and thus foresee the conclusion of a battle before it even ends. However, there are certain parts that she is unable to see, and can only perceive some moments that are important to Civ or others who ask her. Civ doesn't take advantage of this clairvoyance, but rather chooses to see how things come out instead of being spoiled. :Bankai Special Ability: The ultimately is able to control a certain portion of actual time, granting him an even higher level of power on the battlefield. He manipulates time in its actual form, and those who are within his area of effect are more than open to be affected by its power. When Civ releases his bankai, he perfers to keep those who are in his allegiance out of the way in order not be affected by Jikan no Tenmetsu. These effects can be laid out on large groups of targets or one particular one, with some even being able to be preformed on himself. :*'Subete no Jikan Kurēmu' (すべての時間クレーム Time Claims All): :*'Mireniamusurasshu' (ミレニアムスラッシュ Millennium Slash): :*'Jikan ga Kizu o Iyasu' (時間が傷をいやす Time Heals All Wounds): :*'Jikanteido' (時間停止 Time Stop): :*'Jikan hanten' (時間反転 Time Reverse): :*'Eien no Itami' (永遠の痛み Everlasting Pain): Kidō Expert: Being an old member of the Gotei 13 and a former Corps Commander, Civ has quite a long time of experience using Kidō as a way to battle. Kidō is one of his primary methods of battle as he would much rather use his Zanpakutō later on when a fight is proving to be too much of a hassle. He can cast attacks without the prominent use of incantations except for more high levelled spells. Trivia